pyratesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrates Full Story Part 6
Cutlass recovered Quell and O’ Brien, and the two of them agreed to help them. The reason Cutlass went to them was because they needed to know where the Buccaneers’ fort was, and Quell knew. Quell told them it was just off the shore of Treasure Island, and Cutlass set out for Treasure Island. The Buccaneers, sure enough, went right to Treasure Island, where they had set up Fort Defiance. The treasure was being held in the very back of their fortress. William Blackeye was in charge of guarding it while Scathe and Brine went over the shares. Blackeye was attacked by Cutlass’s Sea Marauders, but they were held off, and the Marauders were forced back, with nobody on either side dying. There was also one Privateer attack, led by Theodore Twosails, but he was killed and the rest fended off. The Buccaneers seemed unstoppable, until fog covered Fort Defiance. Dread Eye’s Phantom arrived, and they full-out wrecked the base. During the attack, the Sea Marauders returned, and Cutlass himself swung over onto the Phantom and kidnapped Dread Eye. The Sea Marauders left before anyone could react. The skeletons now had to choose between their captain and the treasure. Inevitably, Shoveltooth took command and ordered that the treasure be captured. The Buccaneers were destroyed in the battle, until only four men remained: William Blackeye, Peter Portside, Gary Billows and Steve Scaburn. Portside, Billows and Scaburn retreated, but Blackeye refused to give up, and he died defending the treasure. Portside, Billows and Scaburn returned to the Predator, and they informed Scathe and Brine of what happened. Scathe furiously ordered an attack on the skeleton crew, who now had the treasure, and was being commanded by “Captain” Shoveltooth. The Predator was destroyed in the short battle, and the five crewmen left escaped in a longboat. Meanwhile, Dread Eye was locked in the Stormstalker’s brig. Cutlass told him about how the skeleton crew abandoned him, and Dread Eye was furious. He wanted revenge on Shoveltooth, so Cutlass let him out, and the most shaky alliance ever was formed. Cutlass, Dread Eye, Quell, Nautilis, O’ Brien, Mariner, Spitshine, Juryrig, Vanjammer and Gruffrey searched for the Phantom, but couldn’t find it. After a few days of searching, they picked up the five Buccaneers. Cutlass was originally going to have them all killed, but then Scathe offered him an alliance as well. Cutlass reluctantly accepted, despite Dread Eye whispering in his ear not to. The strange alliance between Cutlass, Dread Eye and Scathe was indeed controversial between the rest of the people on the ship, but the three captains were satisfied. Cutlass now had two skeletons on board, and they were both on his side. Scathe now had a ship, and temporary allies. Dread Eye now had a way to get his revenge on Shoveltooth. The search continued for days, and one evening, they were attacked by the Privateers in their new ship. Carbunkles questioned the three captains on the whereabouts of the treasure, and he found out that Shoveltooth and the rest of the skeleton crew had it. Carbunkles and the Privateers joined the unholy alliance, and one of the strongest forces in the seas was now official. There were now two ships, lots of crewmen, and two skeletons. Odds finally weighed in the favour of Cutlass.